


heat

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron have a lot of Unresolved Sexual Tension (UST).</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

Ron sighed, stretching his hands across the table he shared with Harry while trying not to fall asleep. Professor Trelawney was beyond dull and unexciting. She was terribly dreary.

Ron hated this class, but he always looked forward to it. Due to the small capacity of the room, he and Harry were forced to sit rather close together, at a small table. Ron’s outstretched fingers brushed lightly against the other boy’s. Ron wasn’t sure if it was the heated atmosphere that was making him sweat or if it was something else.

He glanced furtively at Harry’s face, and found a pair of emerald irises staring back. Ron flushed even more (if that was possible) and looked away. The redhead pulled his hands into his own space, leaving only a part of his hand on Harry’s side of the table.

He looked up at the front of the room, trying to pretend as though nothing happened. It was only when he felt fingers cover his own did he look down, watching Harry’s stray little finger wrap around his own. Their eyes met, and both boys found themselves red faced and grinning like madmen.

Ron couldn’t wait for class to be over.


End file.
